St Valentine's Day
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: A traitor and a husband.  What more can Geoffrey do?


**St. Valentine s Day. On the outskirts of New Mobotropolis.**

"Hershey?" the black and white animal stood at the base of a tree near the entrance of New Mobotropolis. He saw a chocolate coloured female cat walking by him she looked like his deceased wife, Hershey.  
>"Yes?" the cat turned to the skunk curiously.<br>"I-I m sorry, miss. I mistook you for someone else." he laughed nervously then stopped when he noticed an all too familiar face come up from behind the chocolate cat.  
>"Excuse me, Miss. Is this man bothering you? Well, he-" she looked toward the young skunk, remembering him from the court earlier that week, and his testimony about the cat Hershey, his wife, "No, he's not."<br>"He isn't?" the blue hedgehog seemingly lost his smug grin at the cat s words, "If-if you say so, miss." he held out his hand to the cat in another attempt to draw her away from the kingdom s traitor, "May I escort you back to the city?"  
>"Yes, thank you." she followed the blue hedgehog for a short distance, but turned back to the black and white being, "Mr. St. John, don't mind Sonic or D'Coolette's remarks. I'm flattered that you think I look like your wife."<br>He smiled at the female, "You're welcome, miss."  
>She giggled softly, partly embarrassed.<br>"Miss, let's go." Sonic grasped the cat by her hand, pulling her away from Geoffrey, "We shouldn't interact with _traitors."  
><em>"Bye, St. John."  
>He smiled, giving a weak smile, then cast his eyes toward the ground as the hedgehog walked back with the lass into the city. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to force back the tears. At least King Naugus claimed him not guilty, but even that couldn't bring back his loved one.<p>

XXX

A warm, gentle summer s breeze blew threw his fur. He eventually found his way to a valley not far from New Mobotropolis, where he sat up in a great oak tree, admiring what blue skies he could see through the leaves when the wind blew them.  
>Hershey loved watching the clouds even even when we were in Soumerca, she always could make <strong>something<strong> out of the rainy days the rainy days there. He sat upright wiping away what seemed like diamonds on his fur.

_[Flashback]_

"Where are we going?" The chocolate cat grasped the black paws that covered her eyes. She laughed, "Geoffrey what are you-? Oh, it's beautiful, Geoffrey! It's absolutely beautiful!" when her beau's hands removed themselves from her eyes, she opened her eyes to see a misty lake, with weeping willows all around them and the lake. She looked out across the violet water, now noticing the Moon's reflection in it, "Oh, my goodness! Look at the Moon! It's huge it's filling the entire night sky!"  
>The skunk smiled, blushing, "I thought you'd like it, Hershey. The sky s been so clear these past few nights, I couldn't resist taking you out here."<br>"Aw you're so sweet!" she kissed her handsome beau.  
>"Aren't you beautiful?"<br>"Geoffrey! You rascal, you!" she hugged him, kissing him once more, "And on St. Valentine's Day too!" she blushed.  
>"Why, it's the only way to dance." he grasped her in his arms, twirling her about then dipped her down low, causing her to giggle with glee. Pulling her back up, he scooped her up into his arms, and kissed her.<br>She looked into his baby blue eyes, "Now all we need is music!"  
>"Haha! True, true!" Geoffrey laughed. Once more, he grasped her close, then the both of them spun around and around, until they dropped to the ground laughing.<br>"I love you Geoffrey."  
>"And I love you too." he kissed her, meanwhile slipping something into her lap, then quietly turned away, whistling.<br>"Wh-what is this?" the chocolate cat fingered the little box in the Moonlight," Geoffrey, what is it?"  
>"Open it." was his only words.<br>Hershey did, and what she discovered inside the box, was a diamond ring, with the words attached to it that said, "Marry me? Geo-Geoffrey?" she looked over to her beau in surprise.  
>"Will you marry me, Hershey?" he inquired, though he already figured out Hershey s answer. The next thing he knew, he was being clobbered by the ecstatic cat, crying, "Yes, Geoffrey, I will marry you!" repeatedly.<br>"Haha! I love you, Hershey!" he once again kissed his little chocolate feline, "My wife-to-be."

_[End Flashback]_

The rancid animal smiled remembering that evening. He glanced about. It was nighttime now, and the Moon was shining as brightly as it did that one Summer evening. He smiled, letting the tears fall, "Happy Valentine's Day, Love."

bXXX

A/N: Yush. I couldn't resist writing a SECOND Valentine's Day story (The first is Auf Wiedersehen, Shadouge) And yes I also couldn t resist writing using Geoffrey St. John the TRAITOR OF THE ACORN KINGDOM ^^; I seriously could NOT resist it. I've grown to like Geoffrey during the past 3-5 issues of the Sonic Comic ^^; I know, I know! He's the TRAITOR. Treason. I know. I KNOW ALREADY! I can t help but pity him! And when I read about Hershey during his trial for treason (STH issue #233), I almost started crying even though it was just four panels long. Okay...I know. I always have pity for the bad guys, but I can't help it!  
>Uhm-kay. I'm done. I will not continue gibberish over this. I'm done! You hear me! Done! DOOOONNNNEEE! ^^; hehe Oh, yes. The names without firstlast names are: Antoine D'Coolette (married to Bunny Rabot), and Ixis Naugus (new king of New Mobotropolis).


End file.
